Tinya Wazzo
Background 1991 - 2008 Tinya Wazzo is a native of the extra-dimensional planet of Bgztl. Like all natives of her planet, she was given her the power to phase through solid objects. Her father, however, was a native of the planet Cargg & like all Carggites, he had the ability to split himself into three separate bodies at will. Because her mother was of Bgztl, she would give birth to triplets (Tinya, Linnya & Enya) instead of one of them possessing the power to split into three beings. Tinya was a little bit of a trouble child growing up, much the opposite of her sisters. She was also much a tomboy, to the annoyance of her mother who was the ambassador of Bgztl. Her father however was happy that she enjoyed the same activities as him so it was no surprise to see Tinya constantly with her father & older brother, tagging along on whatever activities they went on. Her mother would constantly try to forbid her from participating in such rough activities but Tonya never listened. However, one time her father made her as her mother wanted her, Enya & Linnya to try on dresses for the ball they were going to attend for their 17th birthday celebration. Instead of celebration, tragedy would struck their family, leading to the death of both Tinya's father & brother. Following their deaths, Tinya became reclusive & began constantly fighting with her mother. Finally having enough, she bid her family farewell then went off the to find a new purpose shortly before her & her sisters' birthday celebration. Tinya would eventually find it within the Legion of Superheroes. Due to her superpowers, she was given the name of Phantom Girl. 2008 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Tasmia Mallor: Best friend. Upon Tasmia joining the Legion, Tinya became very close with her. The two became two peas in a pod & came to look to each other as sisters. Tinya would later admit that Tasmia reminded her of her brother. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Bgztlian Physiology ** Phasing ** Intangibility *** Flight ** Self-Sustenance * Hand-to-Hand Combat Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia *Because Tasmia & Tinya are best friends, they regularly double date with their respective partners, Lar Gand & Jo Nah. *Since coming to Earth, she has become an avid comic book fan. *Tinya & Projectra have a rocky friendship due to Projectra's occasional bratty behavior. The relationship also hit a bump in the road when Projectra began dating Tinya's best friend, Brin. *She is a member of the Legion Espionage Squad. *Phase has a power ranking of 96, classifying her as Threat Level 2. Notes * Linnya Wazzo is the 21st century ancestor of Tinya Wazzo in the comics. * Enya Wazzo is one of Tinya's duplicates. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:LGBT+ Category:Threat Level 2